Mission: Suicide/Script
Ixmucane ASTEROID CITY FLUX 53861 Reid We have finally been able to get through! Javi was jamming our transmissions for some time. I grieve for the loss of your parents, Trent. I learned of their death only hours ago. And at the same time I read of your imprisonment by Javi. It is up to you to help us stop the Microsol fleet from using the Gravitium. You must fly to the Microsol base planet of Ixmucane and give us information on fleet strength before we can marshall our forces. How many ships, weapons, defensive capabilities, everything. Then route the information to us via a Link Flux. We will be waiting, and good luck to you. STATION GRYPHON FLUX 73725 Captain We have monitored your escape, Hawkins. You won't get far. I have notified The Microsol patrol nearby and they are on an intercept course to pick you up. You could make it easier for me by waiting where you are, because I have given them orders to destroy you if you show resistance. ASTEROID CITY FLUX 53862 Reid A word of warning when maneuvering through the caverns of Ixmucane. You must be wary of the sawblades that Microsol installed as a security measure. If I remember correctly, the sawblades are believed developed or at least stored at station Gryphon. The more advanced models can be nearly indestructible. Also huge slabs of rock can be torn from the walls and hurled at your ship using the power of the Gravitium. Beware. Stargate DELIANI FLUX 23672 Vykromod So... you think you can outsmart a corporation whose size you cannot even possibly imagine? You are the biggest fool I have ever seen. Turn back now while you have the chance. You will never find the fleet's secret base, and soon we will emerge and crush you into pulp if you remain here. Leave now. ASTEROID CITY FLUX 53863 Reid Trent! Flee to Stargate sector immediately!! Have detected a large sqadron apprxxme (Computer Log: Transmission end.) Camanis STARGATE TRANSMISSION FLUX 0178205 ??? We see that you are not a part of the hideous mass that threatens the sector. But it is not safe for you to be here. You must go to Camanis, the ice world, where we can supply you with weapons that can utterly destroy the fleet of Microsol. We cannot emerge into the sector with our race because Microsol has closed the Stargate now. It is up to you now, human. For the life of millions, you must stop that fleet. Fleet CAMANIS TRANSMISSION FLUX 001 Beppo Hey, there, friend. I see you've met up wid a few of me pals on Torm, yes? We pirates are good. I work for the outworlders and they have told me to give you lotsa weapons for your ship. Just step aside and I'll install the ones you want. You pilots are good. Weapons are good. Freedom is good! After this battle, we can go snow jumping. Waddaya say? SUBSPACE TRANSMISSION FLUX 002 Vykromod We have tracked you. You are now within our grasp. Prepare to meet your death, Trent Hawkins. You have caused Microsol enough trouble. This is not an idle threat, idiot. You WILL die. CAMANIS TRANSMISSION FLUX 0178205 ??? You know that everything is doomed, don't you? I wish I had never gotten into this mess. Well, anyway, let's talk about hot dogs! You know, the kind of hot dog that used to be generated at holo-cricket games. Now THAT was a hot dog. I could use one of those right now. If you get a chance to swing by Ixmucane again, why don't you pick up one for me? Your pal, Nanol. Tyrian X TYRIAN TRANSMISSION FLUX 01282 Borogar Trent Hawkins, congratulations! You've won the game! But it's not over yet... Tyrian X awaits you! You must once again fly into the world where you started this whole shebang and fight off incessant waves of enemies! We thought you'd be interested in another shot at the title. Have fun! Heh...heh, heh... Savara Y SUBSPACE TRANSMISSION FLUX 410 Vykromod Aw, geez. Now you've gone and destroyed my home planet. Did you ever wonder why I carry a purple cloak? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now, I will have my revenge! The name of this game isn't Tyrian! You've spelled it incorrectly, Trent Hawkins! The universe will know of your pitiful mistake and I will rule again! DELIANI TRANSMISSION FLUX 263 Beppo Top o' the morning, wee laddie. I be the clone of that nasty old pirate. The scourge of Torm, I be called. I found it, Trent! Be it that I did, and did it at that. The wondrous Prototype Stalker. If you can make it past Savara, I might consider giving it up to you. For a price... This baby has it all. Someday you may even learn to use the top-secret post-it mine sprayer. Well, I be off now. Arrrrr! DELIANI EMPORIUM DATAFLUX Ad Now that the game is almost over, Hank has finally gotten out of jail for USP fraud! And now, he's gone crazy! He's hired Beppo's clone to scour the seven sectors and steal whatever goods he can from the wreckage Trent Hawkins has strewn across the galaxy. And ya know what? He's found it all! Zica Lasers, Constant Lasers, Lightning Blasts, Protron Cannons, Missile Launchers, 8-Way Microbombs, Side Ships, and much, much more. Also, rumor has it that Beppo's got the new Microsol Fighter, but he's not tellin' unless you've got the cash. So come on down right now while anarchy lasts! New Deli INCOMING TRANSMISSION from Magnatower Center Transon Now, look, Trent Hawkins, I am sick and tired of you blowing our Z-29 Central Defense Ship to bits! Take your stupid war somewhere else and stop destroying our defense fleet! I don't care if your family WAS killed down here! If you ever return to Savara, I'm going to call out a planetary alert and send the entire sector after your ship! So, GO AWAY! DELIANI TRANSMISSION FLUX 83278 Javi Hello, Trent. I received word from a rather irate Transon Lohk that you'd be headed this way. The Illuminator is safely tucked away where you won't find it. I'll give you a hint. It's not on Deliani. But I am. I have the defenses of the entire planet waiting to move down on you and take you out. Enjoy your stay, Trent. If you're reading this message, I know you've hacked into our defense net. If not... DELIANI TRANSMISSION FLUX 83278 Javi Oh, by the way. Nice job you did for us back at Ixmucane. We would have lost a number of ships from the modified Zica weapons being tested there. Didn't know about that, huh? Too bad, no-one can help you now. Final Cutscene Your ship streams from the incandescent glow of the explosions you have just created in the midst of the Microsol fleet, and hunts down the final escape pod from the mother ship just as it punches into hyperspace. It is finally over. The people of Deliani are saved, and you have stopped a galaxy wide catastrophe. "Congratulations!" shouts Transon Lohk over the comm screen. "Our forces were ready to defend the city after your last transmission, but thanks to you we haven't even suffered a scratch. I will make sure you are richly rewarded for this..." You smile and flick off the comm, your mouth twisted into a frown. No reward could bring back your parents, and your best friend. Though you have saved millions of lives, why did the people closest to you have to suffer? Still, there's nothing you can do about it, and you vow to make sure that the same thing never happens again. From now on Tyrian sector will be a name synonymous with peace... Category:Tyrian, the Game